Secretos internos
by Crislu
Summary: La relación de Jane y Maura es cada vez más estrecha, las dos empiezan a sentir cosas que nunca antes habían experimentado. Al mismo tiempo una serie de crímenes trae de cabeza a la comisaría, pero lo que Jane y Maura no saben, es que están más involucradas personalmente de lo que puede parecer a simple vista.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de TNT y sus creadores.**

 **Secretos internos**

 **I**

La estancia estaba oscura, la única luz iluminaba de forma dubitativa un suelo enmoquetarme de gran calidad y un elegante sofá rojo.

Jane se encontraba en el suelo, con las manos apoyadas en la alfombra, tratando de sujetar el peso de su cuerpo, como si estuviera haciendo una de esas odiosas planchas que tanto le gustaban a su instructor de la Academia de policía. Estaba alterada y jadeaba, su pecho se movía arriba y abajo sin descanso, tratando de seguir los desbocados latidos de su corazón, que amenazaba con "colapsar" en cualquier momento.

Debajo de sus brazos la sonrisa divertida de Maura y sus ojos burlones seguían sus movimientos con sorna. Jane jadeó y acerco su cara a la boca de la forense, esta la esquivo con delicadeza y con un ágil movimiento más propio de un gato que de una persona humana, se giró para quedar encima de la detective.

Jane miró a los ojos de Maura, ahora encima de ella, con sorpresa. Se sujetaba en sus hombros y su melena caía por encima de su cara, fundiéndose con su propio pelo. Estiró los brazos y, tropezando con el tirante de su camiseta, le tocó los hombros desnudos.

Un cosquilleo que no había sentido antes le recorrió el cuerpo y pareció instalarse en su entrepierna. Despacio fue dejando que sus brazos se deslizaran por la espalda, mientras sus dedos se colaban por debajo de la camiseta. Mientras, Maura, había acercado sus labios al cuello de Jane, y lo recorría con increíble ternura. Con una sonrisa pícara despegó los labios del cuello, miró a Jane a los ojos, y se lanzó sobre su boca.

Jane se preparó para recibir el cálido contacto, sintiendo como todo su cuerpo se estremecía por la tensión y el placer, pero cuando estaba a punto de saborear los labios de su amiga, un ruido empezó a retumbar entre las paredes de la habitación. Como por arte de magia Maura se evaporó en el aire, y ella se quedó sola, palpando una pistola inexistente.

Jane se sentó sobresaltada encima de la cama, intentando apagar el despertador. Su cabeza trataba de poner en orden el descontrol de imágenes que se le acumulaban en el cerebro. Acaba de tener un sueño erótico, pero no un sueño cualquiera, no señor, había tenido un sueño con una mujer, y por si esto no fuera un poco, no con cualquier mujer, había tenido un sueño erótico con su mejor amiga: Maura.

Bufó desesperada y se dejó caer sobre la cama.

–Esto es culpa de Maura y de ese maldito vino caro... Si comprara cerveza esto no pasaría...–susurró.

El sonido el móvil impidió que pudiera seguir rezongando

–Rizzolli–alguien al otro lado del teléfono dio unas breves explicaciones –voy para allá. Perfecto, ahora tendría que verse con Maura antes de los esperado, al menos esperaba poder mirarla a la cara.

 **0—0**

La cinta policía impedía que la multitud de curiosos que iban a trabajar pudieran ver algo más que un montón de policías trajeados y luces de sirenas. Jane se bajó el coche y alargó el cuello mientras seguía su habitual rutina de agarrarse el pelo en una coleta y ponerse los guantes. Parecía que la forense no había llegado todavía. Suspiró aliviada, así al menos tendrías más tiempo para tratar de olvidar los besos en el cuello de la Maura "nocturna" antes de tener que enfrentarse a la Maura real.

Esquivando el cordón y los coches policiales que parecían formar una barrera "anti curiosos" consiguió llegar a la escena del crimen. Su vista se quedó un momento perdida en la pálida cara de una jovencita que descansaba en el suelo, justo en medio de la acera. Parecía estar dormida, tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba tapada con una manta, pero un horrible corte en el cuello indicaba todo lo contrario.

Korsak se acercó a Jane

—Es horrible ¿verdad?

—¿Crees que el asesino la tapó? —preguntó, a su vez, Jane al tiempo que asentía con la cabeza.

—Es posible, lo que está claro es que no la mataron aquí. No hay ni rastro de sangre y una herida como esa…

—¿Qué más sabemos?

—Poco más, hace bastante que la mataron, la muchacha… digo el cadáver está helado, pero no tengo ni idea del tiempo que lleva muerta, necesitamos a la doctora Isles. Por cierto, es muy raro que no esté ya aquí ¿sabes algo de ella?

—No—respondió Jane secamente agachándose para poder ver más de cerca el cuerpo de la joven.

Korsak la miró con suspicacia

—¿No os habréis peleado otra vez? No tengo ganas de estar en medio de otra pelea de gatas.

—No nos hemos peleado, simplemente no he hablado con ella esta mañana. Y ese comentario ha sido muy machista.

Como toda respuesta Korsak se encogió de hombros y se la quedó mirando fijamente.

—Está bien, le mandare un mensaje parea que se apresure y mueva su elegante culo hasta aquí.

 **0—0**

Maura se levantó con un horrible dolor de cabeza, tenía los labios secos y hacer cualquier movimiento le costaba horrores. Que ella recordara no había bebido tanto vino la noche anterior, empezaba a creer que le habían vendido gato por liebre y le habías dado vino de garrafón haciéndole creer que era un _Corton Grand Cru._

Abrió el armario con parsimonia mientras leía el tercer mensaje de Jane, en un tono más preocupado, pero también más amenazante que los otros dos, en el que la invitaba a dejar caer sus preciosas posaderas por el escenario del crimen y así poder empezar la investigación. Se vistió con una camiseta y un vaquero, se tomó agua y una segunda aspirina y salió de su casa lo más rápido posible, rezando para que su cabeza dejara de amenazar con estallar con cada paso que daba.

—¿Se puede saber por qué has tardado tanto? — la saludó Jane casi empujándola junto al cadáver.

Maura levantó la mano para frenar sus palabras que tenían un tono demasiado alto.

—Por favor— suplicó llevándose el dedo a los labios para pedir silencio.

—¿Te pasa algo? Tienes mala cara y tu ropa… no pareces tú

—Sencillamente me duele la cabeza, así que trata de hablar más bajo

—¿Resaca? — preguntó Jane sonriendo— ¿qué hiciste después de que me fuera doctora juerguista?

—Nada, pero creo que ese vino estaba estropeado, es posible que por un defecto en la botella pudiera tener contacto con el aire y hubiese empezado así un proceso de oxidación ¿tú no notaste nada?

—Ahora que lo dices…

—¿Si?

—Ahora que lo dices me gustaría saber qué me puedes decir de nuestra víctima, tenemos un crimen que resolver.

—Tiene una herida en el cuello, sin lugar a dudas la causa de la muerte fue el corte de la arteria carótida con un instrumento muy afilado—sentenció la doctora agachándose y pasando su mano enguantada por la herida.

—Eso ya lo había deducido yo

Maura levantó la vista ignorando a Jane

—También os puedo decir que no la han matado aquí, un corte como ese deja un gran charco de sangre…

—Korsak y yo también habíamos llegado a esa conclusión, por favor dime algo que no sepa, por ejemplo, la hora de la muerte— suplicó Jane exasperada.

—Es difícil de deducir, no puedo precisarla con exactitud, tendréis que esperar a que haga la autopsia

—¿Y no puedes hacer una suposición? — casi sollozó la detective

—Sabes que no hago suposiciones

—Pero acabas de hacer una con el vino y no sé qué del aire

Maura se quedó en silencio mirando a Jane

—Ves como tengo razón, has hecho una suposición. ¡Admítelo!

—No era una suposición, era una hipótesis.

Jane bufó exasperada.


	2. Chapter 2

**II**

Jane daba vueltas en círculo alrededor de su mesa, no había nada que hacer, y eso la ponía de un humor de perros. Necesitaba acción, ¿por qué narices Maura tardaba tanto en comenzar la dichosa autopsia?

—¿Nada en desaparecidos? — preguntó por tercera vez a un concentrado Frost

—Nada… bueno sí dema…

—¡¿Tenemos algo?!— se emocionó Jane abalanzándose sobre la pantalla del ordenador de su compañero.

—No. Me refería a que hay demasiadas mujeres jóvenes de su rango de edad desaparecidas, necesitamos saber más. La edad concreta o los días que puede llevar desaparecida podrían ser de ayuda…

—Si tuviera esos datos, te prometo que te los daría—respondió Jane con demasiada brusquedad.

Frost la ignoró y siguió tecleando con insistencia.

—Parece que en ese barrio nadie ve ni oye nada— explicó Korsak — alguien en un coche o una furgoneta se para en medio de la carretera, saca un cadáver, lo posa delicadamente en el suelo y lo tapa con una manta ¿y nadie nota nada extraño? Así no hay quién haga este trabajo…

Jane dio a Korsak un golpecito cariñoso en la espalda y le invitó a un pedazo de brownie que su madre le había dado en la cafetería

—No debería, pero creo que me lo he ganado, llevo pateando la calle toda la mañana, menos mal que Frankie me ha ayudado.

—¿Por cierto dónde está Frankie ahora? — se extrañó Frost —¿Jane, para mí no hay brownie?, estoy dejándome los ojos en esto.

—Lo dejé hablando con el barrendero que llamó a emergencias, y no tengas morro tú no te mereces brownie, jugar con tu "aparatito" no es un verdadero trabajo.

—Entonces hazlo tú—sentenció Frost cruzándose de brazos

—No seáis críos— se mofó Jane, cediéndole el tupperware con el brownie al detective Frost para que se sirviera él mismo.

En ese momento el móvil de la detective vibró al recibir un mensaje.

—¡Por fin! Maura acaba de empezar la autopsia. Voy abajo. Seguid buscando en desaparecidos. Por favor chicos—mientras decía esto Jane ya había cogido su americana y se dirigía, casi a la carrera, hacia el ascensor.

 **0—0**

En la sala de autopsias Maura examinaba concentrada una herida que la víctima presentaba en el abdomen.

—¿Qué miras con tanta concentración? —la sobresaltó Jane

—No hables tan alto por favor

—¿Te sigue doliendo la cabeza? —preguntó Jane acercándose al portátil de Maura al lado del cual descansaba un vaso vació con restos de agua y alguna medicina— ¿Seguro que no montaste una fiesta después de que me fuera? ¿Algún asesino en serie, quizás? ¿o un técnico de bombas?

—No, y no se dice técnico de bombas. Acércate quiero que veas algo.

Jane se acercó y junto su cabeza a la de Maura, las dos estaban tan cerca que podían oír sus respectivas respiraciones. Jane se dio cuenta de que su cabello se fundía con el de Maura igual que en su inexplicable sueño. Un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Agobiada y acalorada se alejó dos pasos de la forense.

—¿Te pasa algo? — se extrañó Maura al notar la inusual conducta de su amiga

—Nada, solo que me hago vieja esperando.

—Numerosos estudios demuestran que la impaciencia está muy ligada a los trastornos de ansiedad, siendo a la vez causa y consecuencia de estos.

—De lo único que va a ser culpable mi impaciencia es de asesinato

—No trabajo cómoda bajo amenazas detective Rizzoli

—¡Maura!

—Está bien… Tengo varias cosas que comentarte. Acércate por favor.

Jane se acercó a Maura y sin darse cuenta se puso a aspirar su olor, roja como un tomate y rezando para que Maura no se hubiera dado cuenta trató de concentrarse en lo que la forense le estaba diciendo.

—Ves esa incisión de ahí, se hizo post mortem, la víctima ya estaba muerta cuando se lo hicieron.

—¿Y para qué le hicieron un corte y luego lo cosieron?

—Eso es lo curioso, la incisión esta sobre otra herida ya cicatrizada, una herida común en algunos trasplantes.

—¿El asesino robo sus órganos? ¿estamos ante una red de tráfico de órganos?

—No creo—explicó Maura palpando el cadáver— pero no te lo podré asegurar con seguridad hasta que no abra el cuerpo. Lo que sí puedo decirte seguro es que la persona que hizo esto—explicó Maura señalando con su mano enguanta a la herida—tiene nociones médicas.

—¿Hora de la muerte?

—Difícil de precisar…

—¿Vas a decirme algo que me sirva?

—Vuelves a mostrar síntomas clínicos de impaciencia y ansiedad.

—¡Me voy!  
—Entonces te quedará sin conocer parte de la información

—¡Por favor Maura, no me hagas esto! ¡Suéltalo ya!  
—Tus suplicas son enternecedoras. He notado una pequeña herida por pinchazo en el cuello, creo que a la víctima le inyectaron algo antes de matarla. He mandado nuestras de sangre al laboratorio para analizar.

—¿Arma homicida?

—Un objeto pequeño y punzante, trataré de hacer un molde de la herida para buscar en el ordenador posibles armas concordantes— Maura ahogó un bostezo.

—Si el asesino tiene conocimientos médicos ¿quizás un escalpelo?

—No voy a suponer.

— Gracias, y échate una siestecilla, no vayas a quedarte dormida aquí y te confundan con un muerto.

—Muy graciosa.

 **0—0**

— ¿Te pasa algo cariño? te noto muy apagada

Jane levantó la vista de su taza de café vacía, la cual contemplaba con absoluta tristeza.

—Nada mamá. Estoy preocupada por Maura, la noto rara. Y para colmo se me ha acabado el café.

—Eso último tiene fácil solución.

Ángela se alejó de la mesa que ocupaba su hija y ya detrás de la barra comenzó a "enredar" con la cafetera.

Frost entró en la cafetería corriendo

—Jane, has debido quedarte sin batería, llevo más de diez minutos llamándote.

Jane observó su teléfono extrañada.

—Sí, está apagado. Creía que lo había puesto a cargar anoche. ¡Vaya nochecita!

—Bueno no importa… He identificado a la víctima.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, me ha llevado mi tiempo, pero lo he conseguido. Aunque no lo podremos saber seguro hasta que la familia no identifique el cadáver, ya están de camino.

—Pues vamos entonces.

Jane salió a la carrera de la cafetería, dejando a Ángela llamándola a gritos, con una taza de café recién hecho en su mano derecha.

 **0—0**

Jane se acercó a la pareja que esperaba en la sala de descanso. Ella tenía los ojos húmedos y apretaba fuertemente un usado pañuelo azul. Él tenía la vista perdida, clavada en el reloj de la pared.

Jane se acercó a ellos con lentitud, tratando de no sobresaltarlos.

—Detective Jane Rizzoli—se presentó suavemente— siento muchísimo su perdida.

—Estaba de vacaciones, realmente creía que simplemente había perdido el móvil, y no se había molestado en ponerse en contacto con nosotros… Los jóvenes son a veces tan inconscientes. Pero al tercer día ya supe que algo malo pasaba— la mujer hablaba entrecortadamente, tratando de encontrar sentido a lo que pasaba.

—Después de tanto tiempo entre médicos…, consigue el trasplante y mure de esta manera…—agregó el hombre sin mirar cara de la detective— si supiera que mal nacido le ha hecho esto, juro que lo mataría con mis propias manos.

—Tranquilice señor Miller. Le prometo que haré todo lo que está en mi mano para encontrar al asesino de su hija y hacer que pague por ello. Ahora, si son tan amables de acompañarme a la sala de autopsias, sé que es difícil, pero necesitamos que uno de los dos identifique el cadáver su hija.

La mujer asintió en silencio, el hombre se levantó con la vista todavía fija en el reloj.

 **0—0**

 **Perdón por el retraso, voy a intentar seguir con esta historia hasta el final, pero entre el trabajo y los estudios me cuesta sacar tiempo para escribir. Aun así, me voy a comprometer a intentar subir un capitulo todos los domingos.**

 **Gracias por leerme y por sus comentarios.**


End file.
